Phantom Magician
by asakura24
Summary: A boy banished from his home. He sought power and attained it yet even if he had his powers he wasn't able to stop his lover from being sacrificed. And now, due to unexpected turn out of events he finds himself back to where he was banished.
1. Chapter 1

"This brings back a lot of memories" painful memories that is, for Kotarou this country is full of memories he wished he could forget, yet if he did, everything he worked hard for will be senseless. The mild breeze, the cheerful people in sight, the big buildings, and the people working for their families are seen in this country and it made him happy.

"Well at least this place didn't change" he murmured. Kotarou finished his sightseeing and went to where he's supposed to be.  
He spotted a big mansion, and from the looks of it, it's the place where the demon he was hired to exterminate, lingers.

He entered the mansion, as soon as entering a man approached him and asked "Pha-pha-phantom Magician?" Kotarou, upon hearing this, laughed,  
he thought that no man believed that the Phantom Magician really exists.

Kotarou asked, "hey gramps, do you actually believe in the Phantom magician?" the old man replied,  
"a-a-a-I had my doubts bu-bu-but seeing you in person,  
those eyes, that hair, and that ring….."  
then he paused for a while and took a close look at Kotarou ,  
his white hair which engulfs everything, his fierce black eyes that can see through everything, and his ring,  
the only ring that is said to draw out the wearer's full potential and power  
and yet it holds tremendous beauty that reflects to a person's soul.  
Trembling, he gulped and continued,  
"The man who destroyed a country in a whim really exists, and is standing right in front of me." Kotarou flinched in hearing the words "in a whim."

What he did isn't for his whim.  
It's for the sake of everyone he cared about and most of all for the girl whom he loved,  
but this is long forgotten, since what he did was wrong,  
but  
it was also pointless,  
he saved no one, and  
he let the girl he loved more than anything else in the world be sacrificed in front of his eyes,  
"I will tell you this clearly, **I AM NOT THE PHANTOM MAGICIAN**",  
Kotarou said with guilt and anxiety.

Chapter 1 B

Kotarou tried his best not to remember his past and went further inside.  
Inside he saw a very expensive vase, and not only that,  
he saw a painting which is considered as one of the most beautiful paintings in the world, the floor was very shiny and the room is like a vast hallway with many antiques displayed that cost a fortune.  
Astounded, he continued forward and met his client.  
"Yo, so you're the one who requested my assistance?"  
Kotarou said with an annoyed facial expression.  
"Nice to meet you, phantom magician, I am Rei, the master of this house."  
Rei smiled and suddenly talks in a serious tone,  
"You better do a good job" he said, he clenched his fist and looked into Kotarou's eyes and continued, "  
We are paying you a huge amount of money but do not forget that everything in this room worth more than what we are paying you,  
so you better not destroy anything or you'll have to pay for it."

Kotarou abruptly said, "and is the money worth more than your life?"  
the entire room was filled with a devious aura,  
a strong wind gushes in the room and almost destroyed some paintings and vases as if mocking Rei,  
no one in the room dared to say anything to Kotarou,  
but suddenly a psychic, a boy almost the same age as Kotarou around 15-16 years old, out of nowhere appeared in the room,  
his flashy teleport did not even amaze Kotarou.

The psychic looked in the room and wonders why is there a magician in the room,  
"hey, hey, why the hell is there a magician in here?"  
he noticed Kotarou as a magician because of the aura coming out from Kotarou's body and he continued  
"Magicians can never be near the level of a psychic, exterminating a demon is out of the question, I assume he waited for my autograph."  
The man laughed as he talked.  
Kotarou on the other hand ignored him and sat in the chair, bored,  
he slowly looked at the inner ki force of the psychic and said to the psychic  
"alright, I might be a nuisance to you so I'll just step back and let you do your thing."  
The psychic arrogantly replied "hey! A magician shouldn't talk back, you should just…"  
he was interrupted by Kotarou  
"It's time to work." Kotarou wasted no time to take a snack from his pocket,

"I might enjoy this little show" he said in a weak voice that can't be heard by anyone in the room except himself.  
Finishing this job more quickly means more time for Kotarou to goof around.  
But seeing things as they are,  
he thought to himself to just enjoy what's about to happen.

Chapter 1 C

The psychic, iritated at Kotarou's presence made a glare to him and then he continued forward. The psychic shouted "COME DEMON, I'LL KILL YOU WITH ONE BLOW!"  
the demon dashed inside the mansion through the window,  
it swept the room of its beauty,  
destroying everything on its path, the once astounding and beautiful room is now a room suited for a beggar, the psychic charged and used fire and water attacks at the same time,  
for normal people this is a great art,  
for the psychic this move was his strongest and most beautiful attack  
as the fire and water spiraled with each other.

Kotarou thought to himself "Fool!",  
but those words suddenly came out of his mouth.  
The psychic rushed toward the demon and dealt his finishing blow.

He struck his hand out and fired a number of fire balls that is targeted at the demon.  
But the demon produced a barrier in which most of the fireballs was neutralized.  
The demon backed a little as to regain its composure  
then it released a tremendous evil aura which made everyone in the room fell down,  
well,  
everyone in the room except for Kotarou.  
"Is this all you've got Mr. Psychic?" Kotarou asked in a disappointed manner. 

_I thought you were hiding your power since your aura is leaking from your body, well I guess it isn't leaking, you just don't know how to control your feeble power._

Kotarou's thought stopped and when he saw the demon getting more and more energy, he also saw Rei in the ground, trembling and crawling away from the demon.

"hmmm, Mr. Rei, do you remember what you said earlier?  
You stated not to destroy anything in this room,  
I'll ask you only once,  
which do you value more, your possession or your life?" Kotarou asked in a simple manner,  
Rei on the other hand is trembling and is slowly crawling in the ground,  
his movements is like an injured ant,  
moving away from something that will cause his death.

Kotarou is not sure if Rei heard him so he repeated that question again,  
but still Rei did not reply.  
_Damn, my client is scared out of his pants,  
I bet he can't even think properly now,  
so if I save him will He pay me or  
will he accuse me and let me pay for all the damages that has been made?,  
if that's going to happen then  
I might as well let this mansion be destroyed along with him. _

Kotarou thought of this over and over, as the demon attacks him,  
he made a restriction,  
a barrier for the demon to be sealed and continued thinking this over,  
and he decided, _  
All right I don't want to pay,  
and it's not like I did anything wrong here,  
I simply did not act, there's nothing wrong with that,  
if I act,  
I might be blamed for everything,  
so the best solution for me is to do nothing, and leave.  
If I leave this mansion my restriction spell will be broken  
and everything will be destroyed by the demon, including my problem._  
"Bye."  
Kotarou smiled as he said this word,  
it's as if his entire problem vanished.  
He walked out of the door contented.

Chapter 1 D

"**HELP ME PLEASE!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING, I'll PAY ANYTHING DON'T LET ME DIE!!!**"  
Rei roared, crying and desperate he shouted,  
he was unable to move an inch,  
unable to hear anything even the loud roar of the demon  
and unable to feel the pain of the broken glasses from the vase piercing his skin due to his fear, fear to die. "

What a hassle, guess I have no choice" Kotarou said in an annoyed voice, Kotarou went back to the room where the injured Rei is lying, the psychic that is pretending to be unconscious, and the restricted demon.

Kotarou said, "It's time for you to sleep"  
and countless sword and spears appeared in the space piercing the demon unrelentlessly.  
The demon trying to escape,  
struggled,  
but it was useless,  
while different kinds of sword and spear pierced the demon's body,  
Kotarou gave off an evil smile,  
as if enjoying the demon suffering,  
he called forth the wind and cut the body of the demon slowly,  
and eventually using the wind he sliced the demon's head.

Kotarou with a straight face looked for the psychic,  
he slowly walked towards the psychic that is lying in the ground,  
and he shouted "hey, stand up fool!",  
The psychic looked at Kotarou's face and asked "Who are you? No ordinary magician can cast a spell without a chant."  
Kotarou, with a dumb face also asked a question,  
"Who are you? I didn't know psychics are that weak."  
Kotarou really is disappointed seeing this psychic's strength,  
he thought that psychics are very strong because for them magicians are nothing but a second rate casters.  
The lying psychic got mad at what Kotarou said,  
he replied to Kotarou with a large and intimidating voice,  
"Do you not know who I am? I am Daisuke! ,  
the older brother of the successor of the Karatsu Clan, Rin,  
there is no man alive that doesn't know the might of Karatsu Clan."  
Kotarou knew what the Karatsu clan is,  
it's long protected history, and even the succession ritual of the clan,  
after all the Karatsu clan is his former self's clan.  
And also even if he doesn't recognize the man in front of him,  
he remembers Rin,  
the adopted girl that he considers to be an angel at that time,  
because she is the girl who showed kindness to him when he was a weakling in the past,  
the girl that encouraged him to work hard for his family,  
yet she was the one who humiliated him and destroyed his future to be the successor to his father, and the reason why he was banished and become an outcast.  
_I've forgiven her,  
It wasn't her fault in the first place,  
That was the succession ritual,  
a battle to test your strength and control,  
showing mercy against your opponent was not acceptable,  
She exceeds me by far in ki strength and control,  
I can even understand why she called me a "disgrace to the clan",  
it is unacceptable for the successor to be weak,  
she even trained me to get better and still the results were failures. _

Chapter 1 E

"I know the clan and Rin,  
but I don't know who you are,  
I can't even remember the names of insignificant people but don't worry  
I'll make sure to write your name in a paper so I don't forget a weakling such as yourself." Kotarou replied with a smiling face,  
looking uninterested in Daisuke he stand up and walked towards Rei  
but he was stopped by Daisuke's hand pulling his pants,  
asking,  
"hey, you haven't introduced yourself, who are you?"  
Kotarou answered, "I guess weaklings such as you still have the right to know me, I am Kotarou, Kotarou Emiya."  
Upon hearing his name Daisuke gasped, and asked "Kotarou?  
Are you Kotarou Karatsu? The banished son of Jindaime, the "successor to be" that was defeated by my sister,  
why did you change your name?"

Kotarou frowns,  
he clenched his fist unconsciously and replied, "I think you're mistaken,  
I didn't change my name, I relinquished myself of that name,  
I am Kotarou Emiya now."  
Daisuke looking confused asked,

"What difference does it make?  
Come back, you will be a great tool for my sister,  
you may be strong  
but you're nowhere near the level of my sister,  
you can be her assistant and you might become a useful tool for the Karatsu clan."

Kotarou showed a scary expression,  
he can't stand to be called a tool.  
He became a summoner to protect others not to be a tool,  
his anger is seen through the black aura emitting from his body,  
he can't control his anger because of Daisuke's stupid remarks.  
Kotarou doesn't even remember when was the last time he became this angry,  
he replied,  
"I guess you don't value your life that much do you?"  
Kotarou released an extreme amount of wind blades that hits Daisuke's body,  
Daisuke's body was severely cut by Kotarou's blade,  
even if the hits wasn't fatal it was painful,  
Daisuke's body was full of deep cut coming from the wind blades,  
and he was sent flying because of the large wind blade that hits his stomach,  
as he falls down another large wind blade coming from the ceiling hits him and slams him to the floor,

"ye-ye-you a-a-aa-ass-he-he-hole." Daisuke said in a pained voice.  
Kotarou used different kinds of High class magic without chants  
and yet  
he shows no signs of being exhausted  
and he didn't even broke a sweat, Kotarou chuckled and replied,  
"If you still value your life you will shut up and lie down there."

Chapter 1 F

Kotarou, looking uninterested in Daisuke, walked towards Rei again and asked, "Which do you value more, life or money?." Rei who has seen Kotarou's tremendous strength is now scared of him answered, "Life…..I realize it now,"  
Kotarou replied, "I see, well then, I think you can quadruple my payment,  
because that demon is really powerful it almost destroyed everything in your house,  
and since you value your life it doesn't matter how much you pay right? You have until next month or else you might find a more frightening demon."

Rei froze upon hearing Kotarou's words,  
he was shocked because of the evilness of the person he hired to exterminate the demon that was after him. He didn't realize that the person in front of him now is more dangerous than any other demon until now, he froze in the ground and sat dumb-founded.

Kotarou made an evil smile and slowly disappeared in the room leaving a blurred after image. Kotarou, flying in the sky, looked in the stars,  
apparently his little business took much time and he can no longer goof around,  
he looked in the sky once more and unconsciously said,  
"I can't believe I'm back."  
yes,  
back from where he was banished,  
back from where he ran away,  
and now,  
He's back to prove himself once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A

The road from Moryama High to the grounds of Karatsu clan is long, one has to walk for about an hour, and the streets in this place are always crowded.  
People going to work, school, and home use this road.  
She can go home through another route but for her walking in this road is better. She can see the beauty of the city, the azure sky, the birds flying higher than tall buildings, and the beauty of nature itself.  
She is surrounded by many people but her beauty can be seen from afar, she is elegant and moves with finesse.

Her beautiful long hair and astounding kind smile is admired by others. "Have you found him? Rin" one of her friend asked. "Huh? Him? I'm sorry, who are you referring to again?"  
Rin asked apologetically, more interested into the crowd hoping to find someone. "Rin, Hina is referring to your childhood friend, remember?  
You used to talk about him a lot" her other female friend, said. "errr, I think his name is Kotarou, Rin's fiancée , right Ai?" Hina said in a teasing voice, Hina finds it funny to tease Rin especially teasing her about guys.

"HELL NO! Rin roared, nerves appeared at her forehead.  
Everyone stopped walking for a moment because of the loud "NO!" that came from Rin, and they looked strangely at Rin and then as if nothing happened, mesmerized by her beauty, they continued walking.  
While Rin automatically covered her mouth out of embarrassment, she didn't know that she can scream that loud, moreover she did it in a crowded place.

_That guy, he's a disgrace to the clan. _"Please stop that" Rin said, she suddenly became serious and said "He's nothing but a weakling, a coward at that, and I hate cowards the most."  
Rin looking gloomy continued to walk faster, she can't even bear to think about what she'll do to Kotarou, because up till now, she wants to teach him a lesson and beat him up.

"Oh, you're suddenly cold eh? So is that your true nature Ms. Angel?"  
Hina asked again in another mocking tone, Rin is like an angel to everybody because she is very kind, but in unexpected events she's ruthless and cold towards people.  
Rin argued with Hina, but of course each time Hina saw this side of Rin she can't control herself and continued to tease Rin's conflicting personalities.  
Ai broke the argument of the two and said in a surprised voice "Wow, No matter how many times I see your place I never get less surprised.  
I wonder why your place is this big."Hina laughed it off and said "whatever Ai, Anyway this is where we part ways, bye" she and Ai bid their goodbye to Rin.

Chapter 2 B

Everyone would be surprised of Rin's place, it is a big field with two large doors as if it's a giant's home, and inside you would see a vast open park wherein different kinds of beautiful flowers grow, big trees, and a cold breeze comforting anyone who enters.  
And in the center is a beautiful lake where large beautiful fish swam around.  
Rin entered the mansion and a servant waiting for her arrival bowed and said "Welcome back, Rin."  
Rin replied in a soft voice "I'm back, but Kiba, you don't have to wait for me, you can just greet me if we pass by each other."  
Rin looked into Kiba's eyes and waited for his reply, "If that is your wish,"  
Kiba replied and bowed, he continued "Rin, you better go to the meeting hall, there is an urgent meeting concerning your brother." "Daisuke?! Thanks Kiba, I owe you one, see you later!"  
Rin hastily replied.

She dashed through the field and went straight to their home, not caring for the surroundings and almost bump to the maids, she ran. Upon reaching the room she didn't hesitated to open the door, but even in a hurry, she has manners, she gently open the door and said in a low voice "Sorry I'm late", she quickly searched the room for a sit and went slowly as not to disturb anyone, then she sat.

"no, no, you're just in time." Juugo, the current clan's head said and then he continued but he was interrupted by Rin. Rin asked with a worried expression  
"What is the current situation?, is it significant enough for the 12 council members and the current head of the clan to talk about?" Juugo sighed, he was in looking gloomy and his hands were trembling. He replied "Yes it is. The scroll of Karatsu, the one that summons an elemental spirit has been stolen."  
Juugo, who looks as if he's regretting, added "and it seems my loser son has returned in the country and not just that, he's a magician now."

Rin gasped, she can't believe that Kotarou has returned, she even forgot her concern for her brother. She gasped, she can't accept that a psychic, moreover the son of the Head of Karatsu clan became a second rate caster, a magician.  
Rin said in an angry voice "That weakling, I can't believe it, not only did he became a magician but he returned here to further disgrace the Karatsu clan. If people heard about this they will…."  
She stopped herself from saying the rest.  
Rin knows the shame of what Kotarou did and she feared that this will leak out. Juugo said, "Rin, it seems he got a little stronger based from what Daisuke said, and I suspect he has connections with the one who stole the scroll" Rin replied, "Why do you think that?." Juugo, looking regretful, once again replied, "He hates the Karatsu clan because I stripped him off the privileges and the name of Karatsu, and according to the investigation, the day he arrived in Japan is the same day the Scroll was stolen."

Juugo looked at Rin's reaction. Rin frowned and said, "Uncle, will you leave the matter of Kotarou to me?" Juugo closed his eyes and thought it over.  
Everyone was silent, they simply waited for Juugo's decision.  
At last, after waiting for a while Juugo broke the silence and said, "Very well." Rin, jumped out of her sit because of her joy.  
She wasn't delighted because she will soon see Kotarou, she was delighted because she can teach Kotarou a lesson, a lesson she meant to give years ago.  
Rin said, "Thank you uncle." She left the meeting and went to her room.

She was very exhausted. She looked around making sure it's her room and immediately lied down to her bed. She thought of the old days, the time when she and Kotarou were friends,  
she remembered their promise,  
"Never give up, we'll get stronger together, right Rin?"  
_I wasn't seriously fighting you in the succession ritual. I intended from the very beginning to lose but you showed no interest in the battle, you gave up before the match even started.  
I can never forget nor forgive what you did. _"  
Why Kotarou? why did you give up your dream? Your dream that………"  
Rin muttered these words, as she fell asleep.

Chapter 2 C

Inside a classroom, many students are packing up to go home.  
"C'mon Kota, we'll be late" a small girl told the boy.  
"Ok, ok, Rin don't be in such a hurry, there's a lot of time" Kotarou answered.  
"What time? Hurry up or I'll leave you" Rin answered hastily.  
Both of them ran outside the school ignoring any people in their way. They were happy and smiling as they ran, time could be stopped for these two because this was their precious memory. After running for about 15 minutes they stopped, from the looks of it they arrived in their destination.

A sandy playground, a place abandoned because of its dirt and uselessness.  
But for these two, this is a perfect place for training, they spent hours in here every day, they trained their psychic powers until dawn.  
Rin asked, "Hey Kota, why do you train so much? You're talentless in psychic, but still, why do you even bother?" Kota angrily, shouted "It's obvious, stupid!"  
Kotarou sighed and continued, "My dream is to protect people, and to see everyone happy.… I guess my dream is to be a hero."  
Kotarou smiled brightly, he was passionate on what he said.

Rin stared at Kotarou's bright face and admired him.  
She said, "Can you really do that? Your weak" Rin tried to be rude as she covers her face because her face is now red, as red as an apple.  
Kotarou replied, "that's why you're here right?" he continued,  
"Never give up, we'll get stronger together, right Rin?"  
Kotarou smiled and waited for Rin's reply. Rin was blushing as she replied,  
"Yea, this is our promise."  
This was the vow of the two, a vow that will not be forgotten by the two.

Chapter 2 D

"What a bad nightmare."  
Kotarou said in an annoyed voice, after waking up because of the alarm clock,  
He remembered another memory from the past.  
The one he dreamt about, his childhood memories. _My dream to be a super hero eh? I can never be one. I've already failed once. I sacrificed her life therefore I am no hero.  
My dream to see everyone happy?  
That can never happen.  
Such a thing is only a fantasy, no matter where, if an individual is happy there is another bound in agony.  
I learned this in past experience.  
I destroyed somebody's happiness for the sake of others.  
Sacrifice a little for the happiness of everyone.  
Sacrifice is inevitable therefore seeing everyone happy does not truly exist.  
I'm tired of this.  
All my dreams are nothing but a fantasy that can never truly happen. _

He truly wished that the vow he made in his younger days didn't occur.  
If he only knew reality at that time he would've never made that vow.  
He sought for power because of a dream, an ambition,but when he attained power he realize that his dream was nothing but a fake reality.

Inside a luxurious hotel, Kotarou's room was messy because different kind of snack is scattered in the room. Colas, junk food and wines are spilled around the room leaving no sign of cleanliness.  
He saw his room and wondered why it was dirty and in an instant he snapped his fingers and immediately everything thrash in sight burned away leaving no traces behind.  
The ashes were blown out by the wind from the window and every bottle and snack flew to the cabinet where they are supposed to be kept.  
Kotarou stoop up and stretched a little and said,  
"Hmm, let's see if I can score a hot girl today" he chuckled and took a bath.

Chapter 2 E

A luxurious restaurant, where different people are interacting with each other, families were eating together and couples having a date.  
Kotarou enjoying his lunch, ate his food while looking around.  
"I haven't tasted food this good for a long time." Kotarou murmured.  
He noticed a presence spying him, he doesn't recognize if it's a psychic or magician but judging from what happened so far he had a hunch that it was from the Karatsu clan. _  
Observe as much as you want, it doesn't matter to me. _  
Keitarou finished his food unhurriedly and relaxed in his seat. _  
I found him, what should we do now, it seems he haven't noticed my presence yet? _  
The psychic sent a telepathic message unfortunately he doesn't know that Kotarou already noticed him nor does he know that Kotarou can interrupt telepathy. _  
We? Who is he referring to? Hmm.. _

Kotarou notice a killing intent, not emitting from the person spying him before but from another person. _Whoa, is there such a person from the Karatsu clan?, stronger than Daisuke but weaker than the clan's head. _Kotarou referred to the head of the clan merely as its head, not his father. _  
I better go look a suitable place for an encounter or else I'll lose the place where I can eat decent food. _  
Kotarou called the waiter and paid his bill.

Chapter 2 F

He walked in normal pace, looking for a good place to chat, he sighed.  
He was exhausted from all the meaningless fight.  
Even if Kotarou knows that they're no match for him,  
simply thinking about using his energy makes him tired.  
He noticed that as he walks, people passing him continue to lessen and lessen in a suspicious manner. _  
Making an alternate reality huh?_  
He stopped walking and turned around but he was immediately slashed by a sword.  
He noticed a girl swung the blade in front of him, the blade of Karatsu, the blade of the successor to the clan. He fell silently to the ground bleeding.  
"Why did you came back here with that feeble strength of yours" Rin asked while looking to the fallen body of Kotarou.  
Kotarou said, "You've gotten stronger."  
His voice echoed in the street. Rin was surprised to hear his voice, his voice was not coming from the body but from somewhere else.  
Rin asked, "How did you do that? Where are you?"  
The body of Kotarou that was bleeding suddenly disappeared and smoke replaced it.  
"It was an illusion, never mind that. I'm glad to see your doing well Rin."  
Kotarou said in a cheerful voice.  
He was really happy to see Rin. For him, Rin was his best friend when they were young. He was happy to see Rin's growth but it pains him to remember his past.

He thought he threw his past away but somehow he's feeling he hasn't. "you coward. I have some questions for you."  
Rin charged to him and slashed her sword at full strength.  
She used fire attacks and even a restricting spell.  
But Kotarou evaded all of her attacks skillfully, and managed to make a leg sweep.  
Rin fell down, surprised she roared, "how did you do that?"  
Kotarou, laughing said, "I just applied basic combat knowledge into practical use."  
Rin was offended at Kotarou's words. She gritted her teeth and grabbed her sword with all her might.  
Rin was determined to defeat Kotarou.  
She even forgot her goal, to ask Kotarou whether he has a connection with the stolen scroll.  
Rin concentrated as her killing aura emits from her body.  
Kotarou saw Rin's aura and was mesmerized, the beauty of her aura reflects her soul.  
She has a beautiful aura covering her entire body.  
Kotarou has never seen an aura as beautiful as Rin's. But still beauty isn't power, even if her aura is the most beautiful he has ever seen, it wasn't enough to deal damage to Kotarou.  
Her attacks as of now won't harm him.  
But Rin was confident, she thought that this match is over after her attack.  
Rin said, "Prepare yourself for a repeat of our last match."  
Kotarou heard what Rin said, he was saddened by her actions.  
Kotarou saw Rin's determination and asked, "Are you seriously taking me on?"  
Rin answered confidently "Of course, I will drag you back and make you realize your faults."  
"I know your abilities. No chant spells. I was already informed!" Rin added.  
She leashed out all of her ki and directed it in a single elemental blast.  
The technique was suited for Rin,  
it's beauty is comparable to her aura.  
Moreover it is a technique that is passed down to the successor of the clan.  
Every element is in the attack, fire, water, earth, wind, light and darkness.  
She learned all of it but learning doesn't mean mastering.  
Her attack still contains flaw.  
Kotarou didn't know this move, he was surprised, but that's all, no matter what attack Rin made it's futile.

Kotarou is a master of the Katana style.  
He is also a magician.  
But in top of those two he's a summoner, he summoned the Wind King, the one who controls all the wind. Kotarou stretched out his hands and shouted "COME, RIN!"Rin's attack was beautiful it devoured everything on it's path but it was stopped.  
An invisible barrier appeared right in front of Kotarou.  
A wind barrier stopped her attack and after a second it was deflected into the sky.  
Rin was surprised, seeing this she could not believe that her attack was stopped.  
Her attack that was stopped by no one, and exterminated all demons in her was deflected by a single barrier. "How in the world…" Rin mumbled, she was intimidated by Kotarou's strength.  
Kotarou asked, "are you satisfied now?"  
Rin regains her composure and said, "Yes, but answer my question, are you the one who stole the sacred scroll?"

_The Scroll of Karatsu clan was stolen? THAT SCROLL? Must be him._  
"I assure you, I did no such thing" Kotarou answered sincerely.  
Rin looked into his eyes and realize his telling the truth. Seeing Kotarou's strength, Rin believed that it was pointless for Kotarou to lie and thought that he wouldn't have any use for the scroll.  
Rin turned his back to Kotarou and was about to leave.  
However Kotarou said, "But I might know who did it."  
Rin immediately reacted and said "WHO?! TELL ME!"  
Kotarou laughed and said "Why do I have to?"  
Rin grabbed her sword again and said "I'll have to force you if you don't" _  
This is my duty, even at the cost of my life I'll have to force it out from you. I'm sorry......_

Kotarou said, "Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet."  
Kotarou unleashed wind blades and hits Rin.  
Rin immediately blocked but even if she blocked the wind blade the power of each is overwhelming.  
She blocked the wind blade coming from her front but as she blocks she was also hit in her back and sides. Learning that she is in a disadvantage, she ran towards Kotarou and tried slash him but Kotarou quickly backed off and summoned downburst.  
It was a direct hit.  
A big hole resulted from Kotarou's attack, Rin lied down in the ground, she was seriously hurt, but alive. Kotarou made sure that this attack will only render Rin to be paralyzed.  
He didn't want her to die, he just wanted her to stop attacking but Rin's determination won't allow her to give up. _  
Even if you changed, the past still remains,  
I thought I threw all of that but It seems I still remember.  
I can't bring myself to hate you.  
Please, somehow forget me and go back to your oldself._  
Kotarou knew that somehow Rin's behavior was partly his fault.  
Kotarou said, "HEY! Come out! I know that there's somebody else in here beside's Rin."  
Kiba ran at Rin's side in full speed and pleaded "Spare her life, please"  
Kotarou laughed and said, "It wasn't my intention to kill her, I only did a self-defense."  
Kotarou's act was far from self defense, even if he really did defend he could have done it without severely injuring Rin.  
"Here, take it." Kotarou tossed a bottle which Kiba caught as a reaction.  
Kotarou said, "it's an elixir, I only have one of that. You better let her take it after I disappear or else we might cause another disaster."

Kotarou dispelled the alternate reality spell that Rin set upped and fled.  
Kiba on the other hand, gave the elixir to Rin.  
Rin mumbled a spell and regained her vitality.  
Rin stood up and looked everything around her, she asked "Where's Kotarou?"  
Kiba answered, "he spared your life Rin, and disappeared."  
Rin fell down and slammed her fist in the grounds.  
Regretfully, She said "he ran away again, I wasn't ableto stop him last time, but now, why did I let him escape again?"  
Rin continued "I failed, I wasn't able to get any information from him besides the fact that he knows the culprit.  
Kiba answered, "Let's just be happy that we're alive after fighting such a monster."  
Kiba helped Rin stand up.  
Rin looked at the sky and said, "Someday Kotarou, I will be able to par with you, and when that time comes, you better give me a damn good explanation."


End file.
